


The Life in Our Voices

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, M/M, Possession, Referenced Attempted Permaban, Song fic, Themes of Possession, Vex Magic, Violence, Xisuma is the real mvp, idk - Freeform, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: The Vex take over Cub and Scar, and Xisuma is in their line of fire.Song Fic based on 'Playing With the Big Boys' from Prince of Egypt and 'Song of the Sea Lullaby' from Song of the Sea
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar, Cubfan135/Xisuma/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	The Life in Our Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the songs that I used:  
> Playing with the Big Boys: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqlNY5iX-nA  
> Song of the Sea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8EeqU91fYs
> 
> To the person who asked for this, here it is, I hope you like it <3  
> Again, Minecraft Personas only, don't ship real people  
> Obviously, I don't own the characters or the songs  
> Hope you enjoy!

Xisuma spits blood from his mouth as he looks up and glares at his captors. Scar and Cub’s eyes are both glowing bright blue, clearly under the Vex’s control.

“Really Xisuma. You should have known better than to attempt to dismiss us from the server…” Cub’s voice is distorted and duplicated and his smile is too wide to be natural.

Xisuma leans back as far as his restraints will allow, but Scar still grips his chin and forces the admin to look at him.

“Your petty _admin powers_ mean nothing to us Xisuma… really, you should just **_submit_**. Then no one has to get hurt…” Scar’s voice has the same chilling distortion of Cub’s, but Xisuma just sneers in response.

“Oh? Would you let Cub and Scar go then?” The ConCorp men laugh, a high-pitched and maniacal sound that echoes around the small cave they were in.

“Oh silly Admin… We can’t let go what comes to us willingly,” Scar responds, the glow in his eyes growing brighter.

“I can make you. I can _force_ you to let them go,” Xisuma spits out, venom dripping from his voice. The two men laugh again, and Xisuma feels his blood run cold.

“So you think you've got friends in high places, with the power to put us on the run?” Cub’s voice drips with sweetness.

“Well, forgive us, these smiles on our faces! You’ll know what power is when we are done…” Scar casually pulls out a sword and lifts Xisuma’s chin. “Son…”

“You’re playing with the big boys now, playing with the big boys now,” The men’s voices merge into one as they speak, the tone light and airy, as if they are speaking to a child.

“Every code and command, tells you who’s the best, you’re playing with the big boys now,” They trail off into more laughter, and Xisuma sucks in a harsh breath as Scar pulls the sword away, nicking his chin. The men begin to circle Xisuma, and the admin shudders at the pure _power_ radiating off the pair.

“You’re playing with the big boys now, you’re playing with the big boys now,” The two men roughly yank Xisuma to his feet.

“Stop this foolish mission! Watch your newest admins, give an exhibition how!” They shove Xisuma backwards into the wall. Scar lunges forward and grips onto Xisuma’s hair, forcibly tilting his head back.

“So where’s your silly screens, boy?” The light in their eyes continues to grow brighter, and Xisuma, for the first time, begins to legitimately fear for his wellbeing.

“You’re playing with the big boys now!” The men continue to laugh, the sound growing louder and louder until it’s the only thing Xisuma can hear. Scar brings the sword back to gently run it down Xisuma’s neck, before plunging it into his shoulder. Xisuma screams.

“You’re playing with the big boys now, you’re playing with the big boys now!” Scar steps back, and Cub forces him to his knees.

“By the might of Vexus, you will kneel before us. Kneel to our splendorous power!” Xisuma feels the power of the Vex force him to look up at the men, whose twin stares strike fear straight into Xisuma’s heart. They both lean down and caress his cheeks.

“You put up a front, you put up a fight” Cub’s voice is soft, but the glow of his eyes is harsh and demented.

“…and just to show we feel no spite, you could be our acolyte!” Scar’s voice is bright and happy, and his face stretches into a sinister smile.

“But first, boy, it’s time to bow!” Cub knocks him over, and his face smashes into the dirt.

A hand reaches out and takes hold of his injured shoulder in a vice grip, and Xisuma can’t stop the gasp of pain that escapes him as he is dragged back to his knees.

“Or it’s your own grave you’ll dig, boy,” Scar almost shrugs. Cub laughs, and the two begin to circle him again, and Xisuma can feel their power joining and growing around him.

“You’re playing with the big boys, playing with the big boys, playing with the big boys,” Their voices grow louder, and Xisuma hunches into himself trying to escape the pain and the noise.

Two hands grip onto his hair again and force him to look up. He’s met with a pure white glow from Scar and Cub’s eyes.

“You’re playing with the big boys now!” They shove him backwards. It feels like ten thousand lightning strikes blast through him, and his world is dark before he hits the ground.

* * *

Xisuma wakes up slowly, his whole body absolutely _aching_. He lets out a groan, and he hears two pairs of footsteps coming his way. He cracks his eyes open, and can’t stop himself from flinching at the sight of Cub and Scar running towards him.

The two come to a screeching halt, Cub gripping Scar’s arm. Xisuma lets his gaze settle on them. They both look horrified and worried, and Xisuma can’t feel any of the Vex power coursing through the room.

“Is it really you?” Xisuma’s voice is weak and ragged. Scar chokes out a sob.

“Yes. Yeah it’s—it’s really us.” Xisuma lets out a sigh.

“Good. Come’re you two.” Cub and Scar rush forward, and Scar drops to his knees at Xisuma’s side.

“We’re so sorry Xisuma we had no control or anything and then the magic lifted and you were just in front of us bloody and out cold and we—,” Scar breaks down into a sob again, and Cub reaches forward, surprisingly hesitant, and takes Xisuma’s hand in his own.

“We know that you’re probably furious. We really are sorry. The Vex usually give us a warning, or at least a run down, but they just… took over in an instant. No warning, nothing. We were trying to fight but we—we just couldn’t break the hold. We—we thought we had killed you at first. We’re just— _god X_ , we’re so sorry.” Cub’s usually strong and confident voice breaks off into a quiet sob of his own.

“Come on you two, it’s alright. I know it wasn’t you. I’m just happy that you’re yourselves again.” Xisuma tries his best to soothe the men, but their expressions only grow more heartbroken.

“How... how can you forgive us so easily? We—we could have _killed_ you. We could have—,” Xisuma cuts off Scar’s rambles with a wave of his hand.

“But you didn’t. And then you brought me back here and took care of me. Clearly, whatever the Vex were trying to do didn’t work, ‘cause here I am. And besides,” Xisuma lets a sly smile slid onto his face. “I wasn’t _really_ complaining until you started pulling my hair. Not really my thing.”

Xisuma can’t stop himself from laughing at the identical bright blushes that appear on the two men’s faces. Scar brings his hands to his face and Cub just stands there with his mouth opening and shutting, but no words are escaping. Xisuma eases himself into a sitting position, and reaches out, pulling the two men into his arms.

Both men relax into his embrace, and they are both smiling, albeit with teary eyes, when they pull away. Xisuma can’t help himself from getting lost in their eyes; Scar’s bright and vivid green, and Cub’s dark and deep gray. Both of the men’s eyes are practically dripping with love and affection, and Xisuma hardly notices that he’s pulling them closer until his nose bumps Cub’s. Cub chuckles.

“Hi there,” His voice has taken on a lower pitch that sends a shiver down Xisuma’s spine.

“Hi yourself,” Xisuma leans back, smirks, then plants a kiss on the tip of Cub’s nose, before twisting his hand in Scar’s shirt and pulling him close enough to plant one on his nose as well.

Xisuma relaxes back against the headboard, giggling at the twin love-struck expressions on the men’s faces. The two men surge forward and start to pepper kisses to Xisuma’s face and neck, and Xisuma can’t do anything but pull them closer, and press a kiss to both of their foreheads. The two crawl up into the bed with him, and Xisuma wraps his arms around the men.

Cub begins to hum as he idly traces circles into Xisuma’s hand, and the admin can’t stop the smile that breaks across his face.

_Hush now, my darling  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep  
  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words  
Of long lost lullabies_

Xisuma can feel his eyelids begin to grow heavy as Scar joins in, and their voices are soothing and sweet instead of distorted and terrifying.

_Oh won’t you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We’ll be sailing_

_Oh won’t you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We’ll sing the song of the sea_

Cub and Scar’s voices continue singing gently, their warmth settling deep in Xisuma’s bones. The admin slips into sleep, a smile on his face, and love and affection bursting from his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! I hope everyone liked it :) <3  
> Kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated, and they fuel me to write more


End file.
